Ahnwyndis Vaellara
Ahnwyndis Vaellara is one of the few recorded children of the Linnathian Spirits, the eldest daughter of Arvaella. An accomplished cleric as well as a mage, she is the founder of the Magical School of Eldenwaythe; which vanished along with Ahnwyndis a few years before the Sancterram Conquest. She is considered less powerful than her sister Tellia, though she had played a more active role in the affairs of lesser races. History Born at the Dawn of Time as one of the first acts of Arvaella, to Ahnwyndis was given all the powers of the magical school of Enchantment that ever were, are, or will be in Linnath. It is said that she is also the daughter of Massea, being the most beautiful elf to ever grace the face of the earth, and even without the use of magic she is said to be able to charm all but the most cold of hearts. Her raiment is lavish and beautiful, made of the finest and smoothest of silks. It is said that the hem of the least of her garments is worth more than the entire treasury of all the richest merchants in Savice put together. When a pair of her shoes was found after the Sancterram Conquest they became one of the most sought after items in the realm for their beauty, and wars were fought between many Wizarding Guilds and Noble Houses to claim possession of them. Though undoubtedly intelligent, Ahnwyndis lacked the wisdom of her younger sister, allowing her love of material things and pleasures to guide many of the decisions she made. Indeed it was only because of her affair with Vaylair that he found himself at the head of Fahrzemmar, Ahnwyndis wanting someone “nice to look at” while sitting at the Wizard’s Council. Her affairs are almost legendary in Linnath, and it’s said she kept a harem of enchanted consorts until Tellia convinced her to let them go. After the Age of Katelikessar she was revealed as a Chosen of Massea, serving as Massea’s High Priestess for nearly a century before passing the title on to its next bearer. Despite their differences, the sisters bore a great love for each other. Tellia was the only one who could convince Ahnwyndis to change her mind once the Enchantress set on a course of action. It is said that she and her school vanished a few years before the Sancterram Conquest after heeding Tellia’s warnings about the upcoming destruction. Impact Ahnwyndis received a great deal of praise for the work she and her sister did to found the schools of magic, and she is doubly loved amongst the men of the realm, though her conquests mean she is often distrusted and not as well loved by wives and maidens. It is said that her children, of which there are many, went on to become some of the most powerful wizards in history, many would take the reigns leading other Schools of Magic after the death of their founders. Interesting Facts - The first High Priestess of Massea, Ahnwyndis is worshipped as one of the most blessed in the Massean Church. - It is said that Ahnwyndis has borne over a hundred children throughout her life. - She is the most beautiful elf to have ever graced the earth. - It is said that just the sound of her voice can put people into a charmed state. Category:Mage Category:Legendary Category:School Founder Category:Arvaellan